Human aging is associated with impaired glucose tolerance (IGT), but the role of islet dysfunction in age-related changes of glucose metabolism is uncertain. These studies were carried out to test the hypothesis that the control by plasma glucose (PG) of the ultradian oscillations in insulin secretion rate (ISR) is impaired in human aging.